


I Belong To You

by ladyofdecember



Series: ZADR Week [5]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms, ZaDr, Zadr Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Dib invites Zim over to talk and just hang out, their relationship weighing heavily on his mind. For ZADR Week - Prompt: Making Up. This is part five of the five part collection.





	I Belong To You

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun working on this ZADR week and putting these (very short) drabbles together. Maybe I'll do a much longer one about them here soon.
> 
> ...
> 
> I can't find the words to say,  
> But they're overdue,  
> I've traveled half the world to say,  
> I belong to you 
> 
> I Belong To You - Muse

They were hanging out, spending the sunday at Dib's house for once, or rather, his former house. Gaz was away for the week at a gaming convention leaving the house vacant. And so, Dib had convinced Zim to spend at least the day over there rather than at the base like usual. Their father, having grown very busy with his experiments over the last year, would not be returning back home until September, about four months away. It wasn't odd to Dib anymore that their father seemed to take no interest in them, leaving them to fend for themselves. After all, they were both nearly grown, him being nineteen and Gaz already seventeen. What did it matter?

The most amazing thing about it all had been Dib's ability to actually convince Zim to come over. After their fight-not-fight that they'd had, the human had been sure the alien wouldn't be talking to him for quite some time. He had given him space, as much as possible, for about a day or so until he couldn't take being apart from him any longer. He'd always had that problem with Zim, never being able to stay away for very long. He knew what it meant, it meant love. Dib Membrane loved a tiny, green alien named Zim. Attachment was dangerous and obsession even more and he'd spent who knew how many years trying to pretend like this wasn't exactly what was going on between them. It had been a long time now since he'd first met the alien in 4th grade. It was time to stop pretending and start getting on with it all.

So when Dib had pounded on the alien's door, their door, early that morning and begged him to come back to his father's house with him, he'd been surprised that the alien concurred with argument. It seemed, the alien had missed him just as much, though again it had only been two days.

He and Zim were now watching TV, some paranormal ghost show on the sci-fi channel and Dib was poking fun at their dumb scare tactics, as per usual. Zim seemed distracted however and the human knew it was due to the impending storms heading their way.

He'd made sure to check the weather once they headed over, knowing the irken was very neurotic about things like that. He didn't blame him, not being from earth, the loud noises of the thunder and flashes of lightning probably seemed baffling and scary like they did to a small human child. In addition, there was the nasty side effect of the raindrops burning his delicate skin. That would make anyone fearful and want to stay away.

“Zim... you okay?” He asked gently, picking up his laptop from the coffee table. The alien seemed to be back to normal, no longer angry or upset with him but he still wasn't convinced.

The alien puffed out his chest in faux machismo. “Of course! Why wouldn't Zim be okay? Zim is... simply bored by your television decisions.” Okay, so he was scared of the storms.

Dib nodded, deciding not to push it. “Uh-huh. Well, I'm gonna order a pizza for us, want anything in particular?” He began pulling up the pizza website on his computer, trying to hide his smirk.

The alien twitched, his eyes scrutinizing the man. “Zim can't eat that filth! Have you the brain worms?”

“I thought anything baked was okay? Doesn't the water just evaporate enough for you to be able to ingest it?”

Zim shrugged, not caring either way and really just wanting to argue. He snatched the remote before Dib could say anything and began switching channels rapidly.

The man sighed in irritation. “Could you just pick something already? Geez.”

“Shut up, Din-Din! Zim is in control now. Zim will choose what we watch.”

“Alright, well I ordered us both a medium each.” He said putting the computer away and snatching the remote back.

A struggle ensued, ending with Dib on top of the alien and pushing him down into the sofa cushions, smirking triumphantly. “So... it seems I've won.”

The irken blushed, or what was the equivalent of a blush anyway. He'd learned to read the alien's facial features well by this point. Irkens were very expressive in their movements, if you knew what to look for.

“Perhaps... or perhaps I let you win.” Zim challenged, staring up at his friend and matching the smirk.

Dib's breath caught in his throat as he became lost in the alien's eyes, his red orbs showing for once, his contacts sitting nearby along with his wig on the table. They were alone after all, no need for extra security here. He leaned in to press his lips to the alien's own when suddenly, a lightning bolt sounded, striking nearby and cutting the power for the entire house.

Zim screeched in terror as the television cut out, leaving them in darkness. Dib sat up to peer out of the curtain covering the living room window. Sure enough, it had begun raining and almost all of their block seemed to be out. At least, he imagined so, it was hard to tell during the day if people's lights were out.

“We're... we're sitting ducks! We're DOOMED!” The irken began ranting from his place on the couch as he sat hugging his knees.

The human glanced back at him, smirking at how cute he was being. “It's fine, Zim. Just the power. I'm sure it'll be back on soon.”

He sat back down next to him and reached for his phone for some light. It wasn't completely black as the sun was still up, though it was obscured from the dark clouds. “It's okay. And hey... food'll be here soon.”

He tried smiling at the irken who just began vibrating in fear like some sort of cat. Placing a gentle arm around the smaller one, he brought him closer up against his body to comfort him. It must have worked as the irken stopped his shaking and just sort of melted against him.

Dib felt his heart feel like it grew double in size. He felt... right, just sitting here cuddling with the alien. He slowly stroked Zim's arm in comfort up and down, up and down, pleased at the way the alien was quiet for once and seemed to be contently leaning up against him.

“Din-Din?” He asked quietly, not looking up at the man as they sat waiting in the quiet darkness.

“Yeah, Zim?”

“Zim thinks it is a good thing that his leaders tricked him. Otherwise... Zim would never have met the Dib-thing.”

He pulled a face at the familiar insult but shrugged it off as one of the less biting nicknames he'd been given over the years. After all, the alien was trying to use it in an affectionate manner. He smiled, pushing his face into the top of his head, chuckling at the way his antennae brushed against his cheek. “Me too.”

Zim glanced up at him then, his eyes narrowing at his expression as if trying to determine if he were messing with him or being serious. When it became clear he was very, very serious, the irken nodded, definitively and leaned back against him.

Dib however, placed a finger under Zim's chin to guide him to look back up at him. When he did, he leaned down and kissed him soundly on the lips, or the area of where lips would be on a person. 

Zim smiled into the kiss, no longer concerned about the dark or the thunder or the lack of good TV.


End file.
